moderncombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Charbtek-28
The CHARBTEK-28 (CHARBTEK CTK-28 HEAVY RIFLE) is a heavy Assault Rifle that appears in Modern Combat 4: Zero Hour. Players consider this gun imbalanced because of its damage, rate of fire and magazine capacity. However, this is weighed by its weight disablities. Modern Combat 4: Zero Hour }} 95,000 |startammo = 45/180 |used = SGS Militia Unified Citizens US Army }} Campaign The Charbtek-28 is used by the SGS in Terminus, by the Unified Citizens in Cold Vengeance, and by the US Army in Hammerstrike, with an Ergonomic grip and CTS attached. Multiplayer The 28 is mostly known for its extremely high damage output (the highest power out of any primary assault rifles), topped with very fast rate of fire. The combination of both power and fire rate is definately a deadly combination. The 28 is surprisingly capable of ranges varying from short, medium, to even mid-long, which makes it even deadlier. However, a setback, the Charbtek is a very heavy rifle that slows down the movement speed of the player which is quite noticible. The Charbtek has poor mobility and handling, having a disadvantage when strafing. Although the 28 has poor hip-fire accuracy, its range is very high and can easily compensate for the bad accuracy (even mobility) of the rifle, capable of aiming mid-long ranges as well as close range (when aiming). Although the spread becomes very big while moving without the player under ironsight, it is still able to hit players easily. Furthermore, while aiming down sights, recoil is reduced. Despite the enlarged spread of the crosshair, a majority of the bullets fired still fire towards the centre of the screen, which makes this weapon surprisingly accurate. The Charbtek is the only primary weapon that carrys a standard clipsize of 45 rounds, over the usual 30, which can be increased to 60 rounds with the extended magazine attachment, offering the largest clipsize of any gun in Modern Combat 4. With the new introduction of the Compakt-665, the Charbtek has been laying low in terms of use. However, it has quickly begun to pick up popularity as rumours spread of its "over-powered-ness". The Charbtek-28 is considered to have the most power, fast fire rate, largest clipsize, and good accuracy while aiming, which equates to a deadly combination. The iron sights seems to make up for the mobility of the rifle (you can shoot and move while aiming and still be accurate), with the only setback being handling and mobility. Its price is 95,000 credits on iOS and 80,000 credits on android devices. Extra information Currently, the Charbtek possesses the characteristics of an extremely powerful weapon, perhaps more so than the most expensive primary weapon, the Compakt-665, which has lead to many players suggesting a "nerf" on the Charbtek-28 in the future. Gallery Charbtek-28_FPS.png|First-Person perspective of the Charbtek-28. Charbtek-28_Iron_Sights.png|Iron sights of the Charbtek-28. File:Charbtek-28.png|The Charbtek-28 as it appears in the armory. See also Trivia *The Charbtek-28 is also known as the CTK-28. Category:Charbtek Products Category:Assault Rifles Category:Modern Combat 4: Zero Hour Weapons Category:Weapons